onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Usopp
| jva=Kappei Yamaguchi| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Usopp is a pirate and the sniper of the Straw Hat Pirates. Appearance Usopp is a small, skinny teenager with black curly hair and a long nose, which is apparently an allusion to Pinocchio, a wooden boy from a story of the same name who possessed a nose that would stretch after he lied. He usually wears a bandana and overalls without a shirt. Oda claims that Usopp is most represented by the armadillo. SBS One Piece Manga - Vol.20 - Chapter 177, Fan question: What animals represent each of the 5 crew members, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Nami and Usopp? Oda has also said that he uses the color yellow to represent Usopp, and he smells of gunpowder. SBS questions: One Piece Manga - Vol.40 - Chapter 380, Fan question: What colors represent the crew. What do each of the Straw Hat Crew smell like Personality Usopp lived life in Syrup Village as a well-known liar before joining the Straw Hats. Even when he joined the crew, he still continued to tell unlikely, exaggerated stories, usually featuring the adventures of his heroic vision of himself, "Captain Usopp". Usually it is only Luffy and Chopper who ever listen to him. Usopp is easily scared and always tries to make up extravagant excuses so he does not have to go to dangerous-looking places, which are simply ignored by his teammates. Usopp is easily overawed by powerful enemies, like Aokiji, and his feelings of weakness compared to Luffy, Sanji and Zoro increase throughout the series. Despite his timid nature, he realizes when his friends need him and will do anything to help them, even if it means to stand up to a disproportionately powerful enemy. He even manages to stand up to the incredibly dangerous Enel when Nami is threatened in Skypeia. Usopp is one of the more sentimental strawhats, and cries or loses his temper in moments of emotional stress. It is this which leads to his feud with Luffy- specifically his refusal to part with the ship he had come to love. After meeting the giants Dorry and Broggy in the Little Garden arc, Usopp wants to travel to Elbaf one day and meet the proud warriors there. Usopp often sees the Elbaf warriors he has met in his travels as sources of inspiration in his journey to become "a brave warrior of the sea". Alter-Ego Sogeking is Usopp's alter-ego developed during the Water 7 and Enies Lobby arc. When he left the crew, later seeing the others trying to save Robin made him feel guilty for leaving. He stated to Sanji and Franky that he cannot help them fight for this reason. He hastily 'disguised' himself in a mask and cape and began calling himself "Sogeking, the king of the snipers". As his alter-ego Sogeking, Usopp was able to fight alongside the others without having to deal with his departure. Most of the crew, and several other people who only knew him vaguely, saw through his disguise immediately, except Luffy and Chopper. During his time spent acting as Sogeking, Usopp began to release that while he was one of the weaker crew members, his role as the crews sniper and a supporting crewmember made him realize he was value to the crew. Ultimately, he has been recorded as Sogeking on his bounty. Relationships Crew He will often goof off with Luffy and Chopper and shares a strong, brotherly relationship with them. Both of them were very upset when he left the crew. He likes Nami, but is often intimidated by her more ruthless behaviour. Zoro and Sanji get on well with him, but often admonish him for his cowardice and sentimentality. Friends He shared a deep fondness for Kaya back in his village due to her loosing her parents and often tried to keep her happy. Unfortunately, his lies backfired when he tried to protect her when Kuro put his 3 year plan into action and Kaya lost all respect for him. After Kuro's plan is stopped, she decided to try to remain happy for him while he was gone and Usopp is left happy that she is safe. Back at the village also, his old pirate trio also await his return. When they last met they parted ways with him to led off on their own dreams. They have been following the reports of him ever since via the newspapers and are proud to have called him captain, even if the other villagers don't know what has become of him. Enemies He has a deep anger at Kuro, whom he defeated to protect Kaya. While he himself is at ease with the Marines, his alter-ego carries a bounty. Family Yasopp Yasopp is Usopp's father. While Usopp has yet to be shown interacting with his father, Usopp has remained proud of him even though he took the path of a pirate. Yasopp also seems to care about his son and is proud of him. One Piece anime Episode 9 - Yasopp expresses his feelings towards his son. Banchina Banchina was Usopp's mother. He deeply cared about her well being, to the point of creating his orginal set of lies about his father returning in order to keep her alive. When she died, he suffered a deep loniness that was suppose to have led him to keep on lying even though he no longer had a reason to do so. Abilities and Powers Usopp has outstanding marksmanship abilities with a slingshot, and is probably on his way of becoming one of the best marksmen in the One Piece world. His slingshot is his primary form of combat, and he has many different types of ammunition which he carries in a large purse-like shoulder bag. He uses eggs to blind opponents and rocks in the slingshot when out of ammunition. He is also extrememly durable, able to absorb unbearable amounts of damage (he once got struck by a four ton, metal baseball bat to the head only to continue fighting minutes later) and sometimes uses his hammer for close combat in an unskilled and frenzied attack. One of Usopp's other useful skills is that he is an extremely fast runner, though he is still outpaced by Luffy and Sanji. He uses hit and run tactics, and works best as part of a team where there are more physical fighters to watch his back. Althiough, like chopper, he sometimes has trouble thinking on his feet, his tactical skills have proved instrumental in more than one battle. His ammunition, called "stars", has great range, from rotten eggs and hot sauce to shuriken and powerful explosives. Usopp has other attacks unrelated to projectiles, though they are mainly jokes. These include the 5 Ton Hammer (which is actually only about 2 kilograms) and Usopp Noise, where he plugs his ears and scratches a chalkboard. He has also recently started using Skypiean dials for attacks, such as using the Breath Dial to house explosive gas, using the Flash Dial to blind his foes, and using the Impact Dial to absorb and reflect blows. Usopp improves his sight with special goggles. He purchased an upgraded pair in Loguetown, but the actual scene of him purchasing them was cut out in the 4Kids Entertainment dub. The scene was also absent in the original manga due to lack of room. Sogeking has recently introduced a new weapon - "Kabuto" - a slingshot with five strings connected to a long staff. The exact properties of the "kabuto" are unknown, but he used it to launch a bird shaped flame at the World Government's flag, in a symbolic gesture of defiance after Luffy asked him to. Kabuto's multiple strings seem to make the shots somewhat faster and stronger. The weapon may be powered by dials, since Usopp has used them often since Skypiea, and their presence is suggested by the weapon's extremely high power and range. The weapon was named "Kabuto" probably because of the shape of the head of the staff resembles the trunk of a kabuto beetle. History Hope Born From a Lie .]] Usopp is the son of Yasopp, a pirate who joined Red-Haired Shanks' crew and sailed away, leaving behind his wife and son. Usopp began to lie that pirates were coming. He first began this practice when he started yelling to his mother that pirates were coming in the hopes that it would strengthen her spirits enough to keep her alive. After he started doing so, he just continued to do so because of the pain of having lost both parents one way or another, leaving himself alone. Many of the villagers made a show of chasing him and throwing things at him for running through the town, but they were used to his antics. Some villagers even use his daily run through town as a sort of alarm clock. Aside from his cries f pirates attacking, he also made up stories about adventures to entertain Kaya a young girl he met who was sick and had to stay in bed all day. Usopp called himself a pirate and took in three younger kids, Ninjin , Tamanegi and Piiman, as his "crew"; he dubs the group "Usopp's Pirates", or in the American version by 4kids, the "Veggie Pirates". Fight with the Felines When the Black Cat pirates came to town, Usopp, along with Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro and Nami, fought the pirates and their leader, Captain Kuro. Kuro had been spending three years posing as a caretaker for Kaya so he could set himself up to inherit her fortune. He plotted to kill her without anyone suspicting he was behind it. After Luffy defeated Kuro and the Black Cat Pirates, Usopp disbands "Usopp's Pirates" and leaves them find their own dreams. He was going on his own way, but Luffy invited him to travel on the Going Merry with him and the rest of his crew. Luffy named him sniper for the crew as he has inherited his father's sharp shooting skills. After joining, he created the flag for the Straw Hat Pirate Crew after Luffy proves unable to draw, and he also paints it on the sail of Going Merry. The Honour of Elbaf Reaching their second island on the Grand Line, Little Garden, meant a somewhat of a change for Usopp. The island's inhabitants, the giants Dorry and Broggy, fought in never-ending battle of pride and honor, which are more important than their own lives - a battle of men, as Usopp defined it, which amazed him. According to him, they are exactly what he wanted to be, the greatest warrior of the seas; to a point where he says that one day he will die with pride, and his last words will be "I am Usopp, the great warrior of the sea!". Usopp was moved to rage when he had discovered that the sake which came from their ship, which they gave to Dorry and Broggy, exploded and interrupted the battle, and even attempted to attack Mr. 5, knowing the risk. He still wishes to visit Elbaf, the island the giants came from. The Sickening Truth After the battle with Aokiji, Usopp watched his friends easily beaten which scares him and makes him question his belonging in the crew. He was afraid that the crew is encountering stronger adversaries and since he was the weakest crewmember he started to lose confidence. A series of conflicts, particularly Luffy's choice to get a new ship, results in Usopp leaving the crew. After a battle with Luffy, where Usopp displayed an uncharacteristically vicious fighting style, he gained the now terminally-damaged Going Merry. After becoming friends with Franky, who had previously robbed him, Usopp was detained by CP9 and the Going Merry was supposedly destroyed. Birth of Sogeking After being freed from CP9 captivity by Sanji during the Sea train chase, Usopp announced that he has no business with the Straw Hat Pirates and disappears. Yet Usopp came back a minute later in a disguise. He was wearing a mask and a cape, using the alias "Sogeking" (sogeki means sniper, so Sogeking ("そげキング" Sogekingu) is a pun meaning "Sniper King"). According to his stories, Sogeking is from an island of snipers, Sharpshooter Island, that can be found in your heart, and Usopp has even written a theme song for this identity. He helped Franky and Sanji in order to rescue Nico Robin but they fail to do so. After being in the detached cart 4 and 3 with Sanji, they were found by the Franky Family and finally reunited with Luffy. When they confronted CP9, Sogeking unveiled a new weapon, a long staff with a more powerful slingshot attached called "Kabuto". All of the Straw Hats (including Galley-La and Franky Family) realize who he really is except for Luffy and Chopper. Later on, when Luffy is nearly knocked unconscious by Lucci, Usopp takes off his mask and calls on for Luffy to keep on fighting, which encourages him enough to place a final blow. The Going Merry returned to carry everyone away from Enies Lobby. Return of Usopp As soon as the crew escaped from Enies Lobby, Usopp put back on his Sogeking mask and neither Luffy nor Chopper have realized that they are one and the same. In Chapter 430, with the Going Merry, everyone has managed to escape Enies Lobby safely. However, after escaping, Iceburg arrives in a Galley-La just in time to pick up the Strawhat Pirates as the Merry suddenly breaks apart. Luffy then gives the Going Merry a viking funeral by burning it as the crew tearfully says goodbye. Usopp then finally accepted that the ship was beyond saving. Back in Water 7, Usopp sat on Karsee's shoulders bummed out. Karsee offered to take Usopp to Elbaf but Usopp seems to reject it because later Usopp was seen peeking through the window of the temporary HQ with Yokozuna watching the whole Luffy and Garp situation. Usopp tried to find an way to re-enter the crew, Sanji caught him rehearsing but did nothing. In Chapter 438, Sanji informed Luffy about it and Luffy gleefully wanted to go get him but Zoro stopped him and told the crew that he won't accept just bagging Usopp, until Usopp apologize first will be fine. Luffy had no choose but to obey Zoro. After the whole speedo affair with Franky and acquiring him as shipwright, the crew waited for Usopp but he did not come. Usopp was seen running through town to the Scrapyard Island having to decide to rejoin. When Garp attacked, the Straw Hats pulled from the dock, that's when Usopp saw them and manage to jump 3 stories high to reach to the shore. Usopp then grabbed the crew's attention out in the sea and loudly apologized, admitted that he was wrong and promise to behave and be loyal next time. Luffy smirked and stretched out his arm to get Usopp. Usopp has now officially rejoined the crew after 106 chapters of being out of the crew. The Straw Hat pirates are whole again and they ended up escaping Garp, with the Thousand Sunny's Coup de Bust. Current Events (Spoilers) After sailing for some time on the Thousand Sunny, Usopp and the rest of the crew came across a mysterious barrel floating on the ocean. Upon opening it, a flash shot up from it. After braving a storm that mysteriously came afterwards thanks to Nami and Franky, Usopp and the rest the crew found themselves in the Florian Triangle. Usopp having not heard from Kokoro about the ghosts within the area became very frightened. He and the rest then came in the presence of a ghost ship. This ship apparently belonged to a skeleton named Brook who through by chance initially accepted Luffy's offer to join the crew.One Piece Manga - Chapter 442, Brook is introduced. Usopp was especially frightened by Brook and by this time, he had donned all sorts of equipment used for exorcism such as garlic and crosses due to the circumstances. Just as Brook was about to perform before Usopp and the rest of the crew after dinner, a ghost appeared and some clanking sounds were heard''One Piece Manga'' - Chapter 443, Brook joins the Straw Hats for dinner and explains his past. These sounds were caused by the gates of the island that suddenly appeared, Thriller Bark, closing. These events prompted Brook to head to the island before Usopp and the rest of the Straw Hats' eyes. With Luffy's resolve to go to the island, Usopp couldn't do anything about it. At that momment, Franky then decided to show the crew a little present, the Mini Merry II. This pleased the crew very much that Usopp decided to join Nami and Chopper for a test drive. However while sailing on the little boat, Usopp and his companions accidentally bumped into the moat of Thriller Bark and fell from the Mini Merry II into it. There, the three met the Cerberus which chased them until they hid in a tree.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, Nami, Usopp and Chopper encounter the Cerberus. In the tree, the three met Hildon who decided to take them to met Dr. Hogback. After riding a carriage with Hildon through some woods filled with all sorts of stitched-up creatures, Usopp and his companions were left in the middle of a cemetery. There, they were attacked by some Zombies. Usopp was luckily able to drive these creatures away with flame star so he and his companions can escape. In response however, the Zombies called Usopp a pyromaniac. Usopp and his companions then came across Hogback's mansion and met with the good doctor and his maid, Cindry. After dinner with the good doctor in which the three asked about Brook, Nami decided to take a bath. For this, Usopp and Chopper were put in charge of guarding her from intruders from the outside. In the middle of the bath however, Nami was attacked by an invisible thing.One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, Nami is attacked by in the bathroom by Absalom. Luckily, Usopp came in the bathroom and drove it away. Later after the incident in the bathroom, Usopp and his companions found out that the paintings and taxidermy in the dining room were all Zombies. Fortunately, the three escaped through a secret door before the Zombies could catch them. Beyond the secret door, Usopp and his companions found themselves in a room filled with Cindry's pictures. Through a newspaper article that Nami found, the three learned that Cindry was an actress that died ten years ago. Just as they were about to leave, the three stumbled across a treasure chest. Inside however, was a horrific Jack in a box that frightened the three out of the room. As the three were running through the hallways of the mansion from more painting Zombies, a mysterious bodyguard decided to chase them. They discover Hogback lab, while he's doing a new zombie named Mario. But the Bodyguard, who talk exactly like Brook, catch them. The Bodyguard is named Ryuuma and, while he can talk like Brook, he has the body of a Legend Swordman. He proves that stoping Ussop's Team with a weird technique. For the moment, Ussop, Chopper and Nami are unconcious inside Hogback's Lab Major Battles *Usopp and Nami vs. Black Cat Pirates *Usopp vs. Jango *Usopp vs. Chew *Usopp and Luffy, Karoo, Vivi, Zoro and Nami vs. Mr. 3, Miss Goldenweek, Mr. 5, and Miss Valentine *Usopp and Chopper vs. Mr. 4 Team (Mr. 4, Miss Merry Christmas, Lasso) *Usopp vs. Luffy *Usopp (as Sogeking) vs. Spandam and Enies Lobby Escort *Usopp vs. Perona Filler Battles *Usopp vs. Skunk One *Usopp and Nami vs. Horn Eaters *Usopp, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin vs. Governor Translation and Dub Issues Usopp's name is probably based on "Isoppu", which is the Japanese pronunciation of Aesop, the ancient Greek fabulist. Considering that "uso" means "lie" in Japanese, the name Usopp can be taken as a portmanteau name between uso and Isopp, since Usopp is both a liar and a storyteller. The name is also a Japanese pun in that "Ore wa Usopp!" can mean either "I am Usopp!" or "I am a liar!" In order to avoid references to death, Usopp's "Sure Kill" part in his attacks' names are removed in the 4Kids dub. His voice has also been criticized, as what may have been meant to be a cracked, squeaky adolescent voice came out sounding, as one fan put it, "like a clown on crack getting kicked in the balls every other word". Both Usopp and Yasopp were voiced by Jason Griffith. Other Appearances Crossovers *Usopp appeared in an Shonen Jump special, where Enel attacks Tokyo and Odaiba. *Usopp and other characters also appeared in Cross Epoch. *Usopp has appeared in the games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. He also appeared in Battle Stadium D.O.N on the GameCube and PlayStation 2. Merchandise As a main character, Usopp has been the choice character in many forms of mercandise. He has been featured alongside Chopper in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. He has featured in trading figure sets such as One-Piece Motion Figure box and the One Piece Styling Figures (alongside Chopper). He also featured in the 5 piece One Piece VS Figure Gashapon set. Another Gashapon set he featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon series. He featured in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain series alongside Chopper. He was issued alongside his father Yasopp in a One Piece Block Figures set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. Trivia *Ironically, most of the tall tales he told Kaya have came true at some point during the Straw Hats' voyage. These include meeting a Giant Goldfish (as the crew was leaving Little Garden) and fighting against a giant mole (against Ms. Merry Christmas during the climax in the Alabasta arc). *Usopp's favourite food is pike from an autumn islands as well as other fish of the season. SBS One Piece Manga chapter 439 vol. 45 - fan question: Luffy's favorite food is meat. What about everyone else on the crew? And you yourself, Oda-sensei???? Related Articles *Straw Hat Pirates References External links *Usopp at Wikipedia Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Snipers Category:Male Category:Human